


Getting naked

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Getting naked does not mean the same thing for Jack as it does for everyone else.





	Getting naked

**Author's Note:**

> (I did manage to get this down to 100 words, but I preferred it expanded, so you get a double drabble)

It's always been easy to get Jack naked. Ianto has known this ever since the first time he seduced Jack to distract him from Lisa. Jack had no problem being bent over the big desk in his office, completely starkers, all enthusiasm. And it's only escalated from there.

From fucking nude on the invisible lift, to insisting on attending the team fancy dress party as Adam (even when Ianto outright refused to go as Eve)… Yeah, absolutely no inhibitions about people seeing him without his clothes on.

On the contrary, he flaunts it. Revels in shocking them, as much as he does in their admiration (whether open, grudging or shy) of his admittedly perfect body.

But taking off the wrist strap? _That_ makes him feel naked. The look on his face when he removes it to shower, or swim, or for Ianto to buckle the padded cuffs on… _Then_ he looks exposed, vulnerable, as if a part of him has been peeled away with it.

Ianto always looks after the strap carefully, and afterwards presents it to its owner with reverence. And Jack buckles it on again with a blinding smile, his armour back in place, fully dressed once more.


End file.
